HARLISTELAND Comics Wiki
'ABOUT' Harlisteland Comics is a New Zealand comic book publication. These stories takes place in the fictional 'Harlisteland universe' centering around a supernatural–fantasy horror/drama graphic novel series developed by Burda Ellis, based on the comic book series of the same name by Burda Ellis. The series follows the lives between identical twin sisters, Princess Arliene Harland-Karaktakus and the late Princess Ursula Marlowe-Rivera, born and raised as Guardian royalty as the two most feared Tribigeners in town, born as Lunawalkers (werewolves, after their father King Arthur), were raised as two of the most powerful Alkemyst (witches, after their mother Queen Marlene) and turned into a Solwalker (vampire). As a result, this drew in and out of almost all the local residents in Cosmic City which seemed like a lifetime had started this Solluna War between the guardians of the Royal families loyal to the tales of their werewolf-vampire-witch Queen's original seven deadly sins against her greatest rivals of sectarian cult followers founded by her first two sires, a ruthless alpha werewolf-vampire hybrid and his human-vampire hybrid hunter fiancée, where both once were her once close allies, now these turned rivals and their descendants have tormented one another for centuries among this supernatural world of vampires, werewolves, witches, apparitions and the Elder's Council these three founded and put in place together. As a result, Arliene and Ursula's own children had made more enemies than their own families put together including their parents fighting Silvanus Woods VIII/Silas Karver, and then Arliene fought his cousin Kassius Kanine Jr, then Silas' nephew Viktor Rivera, Silas' exiled sons; Silvanus Woods VX/Salem and his younger half-brother Samson Woods after Ursula's suicide, only to find out Kassius, Salem, Samson and Viktor were the fathers of all her nieces and nephews as her own children had rivaled their maternal first cousins. Lastly as the began to clear a path for Arliene to find peace with Ursula's suicide, it didn't last long with the long-awaited return of the Elder's Council: Jaymes Storm Sr, the first Alkeman warlock; Morag Karaktakus, the first Alkemyst witch; alongside with September Harland, the first Tribigener hybrid-witch and her first two sires Amber Woodlock, the first immortal Solwalker and Silvanus Woods Sr, the first immortal werewolf-turned-vampire Bigener and the direct ancestor to Silas and his family and friends of Sectarian followers which was led by Elisabine Nolan, the first human Sectarian hunter. This series also focuses on the lives of Arliene and Ursula's friends and other inhabitants of the fictional town in Cosmic City. A mixture of the unexpected, unusual things only the royal families can explain with their lies and deceit, they hide themselves pretending to be human, hiding beneath their shadows of certain fear and whole lot of death, any one of them are capable to blend in just so the Royals can be rid of their secret identities and not be found out by their enemies who hunted them down since the first Solluna Wars back in 1847, or probably dating back further. Nobody truly knows. Welcome to Harlisteland and this is their story. 'RULES' # Please do not steal my work. These are my thoughts and ideas I worked hard on making worth my own time. e.g.; Follow Me on Twitter&IG @RealBurdaEllisC # Enjoy all of my stories, you can really learn from them, so go and tell your friends and family about my comics, it is to be read, not to be plagiarized. # Have fun getting to know my characters, and hopefully one day this will be adapted from my graphic novels to the big screen *chuckles* yeah, I wish. Category:Browse Category:TheOldWorld __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__